Angel Academy
by PrincessTX
Summary: People here were all perfect at something,and all had reasons to shine.Four girls with unknown identities and hidden secrets,and four boys determined to know them.A bet on who'll leave the academy first pulls them together.Will love blossom? Usual pairins
1. Chapter 1

Angel Academy

_The place where boys are called devils and girls angels. _

_All perfect at something, and all having a reason to shine._

_Four friends with unspeakable pasts and identities, hiding their true personalities, and four devils determined to know them. How will the angels hide them? How will the devils find out? It all starts with a bet on who will leave this academy first. In those duels…_

_Will love blossom? Will ice break? Read to find out._

_Amuto, Kutau, Rimahiko, Yairi._

Tianxin: Hi, this is my second fanfic, first one's the CHARA TALK SHOW. Feel free to check it out! I don't own Shugo Chara, but I do own this story. And reviews would be appreciated. XD~

Amu: Sixteen. Good at everything. (That sounds weird, I know! XD) Because of REASONS, she hates boys. Outer Character: Cool n' Spicy.

Rima: Sixteen. Best at comedy good at everything. Because of REASONS, she rarely, rarely laughs and smiles. Outer Character: Cold and cruel.

Utau: Sixteen. Best at singing, good at everything else. REASONS prevented her from singing. Outer Character: Playgirl.

Yaya: Fifteen. Best at being babyish and eating candy, good at everything. Because of REASONS, she has never shown her babyish self (her real self) to other people than her friends. Outer Character: Shy, gentle.

Ikuto: Seventeen. Good at everything. Playboy.

Nagihiko: Seventeen. Best at dancing. Good at everything. Peace-maker.

Kukai: Seventeen. Best at sports, good at everything. Sport-lover, and a little dense.

Kairi: Sixteen. Best at science, math and chemistry, good at everything. Samurai, cool, nerd.

Amu POV

"GOD! Crap! Rima, Utau, Yaya, we're going to be late on the first day!" I shouted, getting up frantically.

"Say what?" Utau scrambled up, looking at the clock. 8 AM. Fifteen minutes till school starts!

"Yaya want to sleep, Yaya was dreaming of candy…" She stuck her thumb in her mouth, and I almost smiled. Yaya would only show this side of herself to us.

Us, meaning me, Utau, Rima and Yaya. We were the best of friends, and you could say that we were more like sisters. Stuff happened in our families, stuff not known to others, making our lives turn upside down, making our identities secret. We all got tired of our lives, and left our homes together, and now, by our hard work, we finally got into Angel Academy! We were hoping to start a new life here, a life that we wouldn't dread, a life that we could say was actually "ours", not being controlled by some fate. Yes, that was what we were hoping, but right now, the thing was that we were going to be late first day!

We all scrambled from our beds, and started changing. I changed into a short black skirt that had a fake chain dangling from front to back, and a hot pink tube top, that had a big black star on the right. I pulled on a pair of pale pink boots that didn't reach my knees, and put a black X clip in my hair. I used some mascara and strawberry-flavored lip gloss and nothing else. I didn't like make-up that much. As I was done and looked up at the others, all I could do was gawk at their prettiness.

Utau had changed into a pale green blouse, and black skinny jeans. She wore a casual necklace. It wasn't what you call glamorous, but the classical feeling she gave off plus her good looks was still enough to make boys drool and girls go jealous.

Rima had changed into a black and white dotted one-piece that didn't reach her knees. She wore red shoes and a big red bow in her hair, finishing the look. She looked even more petite than usual!

Yaya…was the same old Yaya. She didn't change into anything special, just her usual low boots, short skirt and T-shirt. She still looked good anyways.

"Come on Amu, what are you staring at? We're going to be late!" Utau shouted at me, making me come to my senses. We each grabbed a granola bar from the table, and a bottle of milk, and ran off to school as fast as our legs could carry us.

~~~Time Skip~~~ (Still Amu POV)

We knocked lightly on the big wooden doors of the principle's office.

"Come in." Said a quiet, silky voice.

We walked in kind of unsurely, and were amazed at the grand office. Golden trimmings covered the white and blue marble. Antiques dotted the office, making it look like a scene from the medieval times. The principle saw our incredulous faces, and laughed. "The whole school is like this. I guess you four ladies took the elevator instead of the walking up here."

"Well what did you expect? You're supposed to walk fifteen flights of stairs up here. Who in their right mind would walk?" I asked coldly, my outer character kicking in.

"Well, dear Hinamori Amu-san, I believe I'm not in my right mind."

"Oh, I knew that a long time ago." I retorted quietly, just loud enough for all of them to hear.

"Enough, Amu." Utau hissed at me.

I waved my hand lightly at her. That principle was really getting on my nerves.

"Enough chit-chat then, you four will attend classes at Grade Two Class Three. Now, let me show you where your dormitory is." He said smiling, still standing there, motionless.

"Principle? How come we're a grade higher than when we submitted?" Yaya asked timidly.

"No need to call me principle, everyone calls me Tsukasa here. Girls here are angels, and boys devils. And as for your other question, I rather think that you guys have the potential of skipping a grade." Tsukasa said, hands suddenly tensing up a bit.

I suddenly had a feeling that our "potential" wasn't the only reason he made us skip a grade. I narrowed my eyes at him, my evil aura rising as I stared. Tsukasa was scared out of his wits when he looked at me, and without a word, led us to our dormitory.

~~~Time Skip~~~ Normal POV

After Tsukasa showed the girls where they would be staying for the school year, he led them out, about to show them the schoolyard. Just as they were walking around a corner and about to walk out from the front door, screams and shouts were heard.

"Ikuto-SAMA~~" Slutty voices.

"Kukai-SAMA~~" Lots of bubbly cheerleaders.

"Kairi-SAMA~~" Half of the people shouting were nerds and geeks, the other half were…samurais?

"Nagihiko-SAMA~~" Most of them were punks and dancers.

What the four girls didn't notice was that Tsukasa had already stopped walking behind them, smirking slightly.

The girls kept walking around the corner and CRASH.

They fell on top of the most popular and seductive devils of the school.

The devils were about to shout insults at the angels who fell on them, but when they looked at the angels, their first thought vanished.

Ikuto pulled Amu into his arms and licked her ear.

Kukai hugged Utau.

Kairi was suddenly sucking on the same lollipop with Yaya.

And as for poor Nagihiko, Rima had turned into a defensive ball right on his stomach.

The four girls jumped up at the same time.

Much to Ikuto's surprise, since he had every girl in the school at his command, the pinkette would jump up and slap him on the face.

Utau punched Kukai with her death aura turned on, which was enough to kill normal people.

Yaya was crying into the arms of Rima. She had never shared her candy with a boy before. Especially not this way…

Rima was glaring daggers at Nagihiko, who just sweatdropped and let her.

The fangirls of their so-called Iky-kun, were running up towards to Amu in hordes, and they all got beaten up by her instead of the other way around. The hordes running towards Yaya and Rima all got glared back. As for Utau, nobody dared approach, because she had turned her death aura on to the fullest, killing things five yards within.

Tsukasa walked up to them, and smiled warmly, "You all seem to be getting along well! (XD! Weird Tsukasa!) How about you four devils show the angels around the school? But first, introductions!"

"Yo. Ikuto Tsukiyomi." The one who sexually harassed Amu said. Screams were heard, and some girls fainted. He had midnight blue hair, mysterious amethyst eyes and features so good-looking that a girl could drool. He was school playboy.

"Kukai Souma!" Cheers were heard. The one who had hugged Utau. Sports captain.

"Kairi Sanjo." Woo-hoo's were heard. Very, very smart. The one who "stole" Yaya's candy. Green hair, green eyes, student council prez.

"Nagihiko Fujisaki." Whistles and shouts were heard. The one Rima curled into a ball on. Long purple hair, best dancer.

"Amu Hinamori." "Wow! Cool n' spicy!" Lots of people shouted.

"Utau Hoshina." "Utau-sama we love you!"

"Yaya Yuiki." "So shy so CUTE!"

"Rima Mashiro." "Rima-sama! We'll be your SLAVE!"

Tsukasa chased the other students away, a bit amazed how the new angels could get so many fans so quick, and turned around to face them again. "Gentlemen, lead the new angels, please."

"Why should we let some BAKAS lead us?" Amu asked coldly.

"We can find the way ourselves, Tsukasa." Utau said quickly, while glaring at Kukai.

"We're not babies, thank you." Rima said icily.

"I don't have any more candy to give…" Yaya said teary-eyed.

"Don't be so mean, angels." Ikuto said cutely.

"Oh yeah, and you, the blue-haired baka, don't think your little playboy charms are useful on me, or any of my girls here. We're not foolish and I hope that you will never take us for your Iky-kun fangirls. And from now on, if you mindless dim-wits do anything to my friends in the future, you'd better make your death wish, and make it soon." Amu said, expression cold.

"Feisty, I like it." Ikuto smirked, licking his lips.

"You said it." Amu said, smirking, walking up to Ikuto, kicking him right there.

Ikuto doubled over in pain, holding onto Kukai for support. Kairi and Nagihiko held back their chuckles.

Meanwhile, Kukai was laughing his guts off, "Ikuto, OMG, I've never seen a girl refuse you like this, this is hilarious!"

Ikuto smacked Kukai playfully across the head.

"Tsukasa. Can you leave? I feel there is the need to dispose of these vermin from our academy." Rima said quietly. Her words made took the boys off guard. They had never been spoken to like that before.

"Well, well, well. Let's bet on who will actually be disposed of, shall we?" Ikuto said, smirking.

"Sure. Why not?" Amu said, with an expression that could kill, or rather, send someone straight to hell.

"You're on." Utau said, cracking her neck in a menacing way.

"Just to my liking." Rima whispered, switching her DOOM aura on.

"This is fun!" Yaya smiled devilishly, all traces of shyness gone.

"You girls lose, and you have to listen to us for a week. We lose, the other way around. And losers all have to get their asses out of here." Ikuto said.

"Agreed." Amu said firmly.

The devils grinned. This was going to be an interesting school year.

~~Time Skip~~ Amu POV

Tsukasa said that we could take today off and get to know school grounds, instead of going to classes. Which was just as well. I did NOT want to see those self-satisfied devils again, especially not that blue-haired hentai. Utau, Rima and Yaya were all lying on their beds too, gazing at the walls absentmindedly. Guess they were all thinking about the stuff that happened this morning.

"_Let's bet on who will leave first, shall we?"_

Crap. Now we had more on our minds than just dodging the kidnappers and spies. I got up, calling the girls over.

Ikuto POV

Thanks to Kairi and his magnificent brain, we had managed to put a small video cam in those girls' room. They'd never think that we were right next door. Spying wasn't polite, but we figured that knowing more of them just made us easier to kick them out, right? We huddled around the computer as the pink-haired strawberry called the other girls over, taking a pencil and a sheet of paper.

"Ookay…girls? I know if we refused those self-satisfied boys, it won't make any of us happy, but we really can't accept…" Amu said, spinning the pencil around in her hand. I smirked. They were scared, weren't they?

"YAYA KNOWS WHY!" The pig-tailed girl yelled, not at all like her shy character when we first "met". "IT'S BECAUSE WE FINALLY FOUND A SAFE PLACE, AND CAN'T AFFORD TO MOVE, RIGHT?"

"Shh…not so loud, Yaya. She's right, isn't she, Amu?" The icy long-haired blonde asked gently. Whoa. Major difference.

"Yes. We can't be a hundred percent sure though, that we're safe. The kidnappers and spies will probably find a way, maybe just not yet. In order to stay at this school, we need to obey some rules. Anybody want to suggest anything?"

"We can't get close to anyone here." The blonde with high pigtails said.

"WHY? YAYA FINALLY WANTS TO CHANGE INTO ORIGINAL CHARACTER, TOO!" This was probably her original character…

"Yaya, I know you're angry at this. We all are. But if we get close to _anyone_ here, when _they_ come and see it's no use forcing us to go back, they'll just hurt those people we care about. Do you want that to happen?" Amu asked, sighing.

"No…" Yaya whispered.

"No going out on social meetings, unless it's inside the school."

"Never walk off school campus alone."

"Never, ever care for someone and get attached, this is the most important thing of all. Never drop your outer character in front of others, remember that. Don't let them get close to you, and don't get close yourself. Got all the rules?" Amu said, voice dead.

"Yes." They all whispered in the same tone. Dead, lifeless.

I looked questioningly at the other boys, but they just looked as confused as I was at their conversation.

One thing was certain. These new angels had a secret.

"Boys? I think we're going to have some fun."

And yes, we were going to stalk them.

Tianxin: Like it? Hate it? CLICK THAT LINK AND WIN COOKIES.

PS You guys might be wondering why the boys are devils and girls are angels. I figured if they were all really good at something, then they'd be devils and angles, right? Well, it's all for fun~~~ Don't mind it~~~


	2. Chapter 2

Tianxin: Hi, minna-san! I COULD NOT ACTUALLY BELIEVE THAT I GOT SO MANY REVIEWS FOR JUST ONE CHAPTER. Here are your cookies~~ I could cry~~~

Ikuto: Don't.

Tianxin: Shut up. DO YOU EFFIN' KNOW HOW MUCH TIME I PUT ON THAT STUPID EYE OF YOURS? DO THE DISCLAIMER!

Ikuto: She doesn't own Shugo Chara. And she was drawing me couple days before. She put like two whole hours on my left eye, and still hasn't finished it.

Amu: Tianxin, I can't believe you'd go and put so much time on drawing a baka.

Tianxin: Shut it, both of you. ONWARD TO THE STORY!

PS I think that the outer character of Utau doesn't fit her (The playgirl one) so I decided to change it into cold and evil. But of course, that's her real personality in the first place. XD

~*~Chapter Two~*~

^^^The Devils, the Angels, and the Janitors Closet Part One^^^

Amu POV

I locked up our dormitory. Suddenly, I noticed Rima looking at me weird.

"Amu, do you remember the way to our class?"

I realized what was wrong. "Um…no?" I said, sheepish. "Utau? Yaya?"

They shook their heads, at a lost for words.

"What're we supposed to do?" I whisper yelled, trying to look like nothing had happened. More and more people were staring at us.

"Turn right, go up the stairs, turn left, right, go up…DAMN this school's too big!" Utau stamped her foot impatiently. If this continued, we were going to be late.

A few minutes passed, just the four of us standing there and trying to make some sense out of which way to go. I guess we were too engrossed in it, so I only noticed them damn devils from yesterday when that blue-haired baka hentai snaked his arms around my waist and kissed my neck.

"GAH!" I yelled.

He chuckled, his hot breath making me shudder. I whisked around faster than he could blink, and kicked him in the shins. The girls and I were all karate black belts. Well, in our case, you _had_ to have some self-defense, right?

"Shit." I heard him curse under his breath, as he retreated back to the other three.

Souma was laughing like he'd saw the funniest thing on earth, and Sanjou and Fujisaki were chuckling. Guess they'd never seen their leader get beaten up so bad, huh?

I smirked. "That's what you get, Tsukiyomi, for playing your little tricks on me."

"Hey, don't be so mean, we only saw that you four angels were lost, and decided to help out."

Crap. How did he know? "Whoever on Earth told you that we were lost?" Utau asked fiercely.

"We told ourselves." They had stopped laughing, and a crowd was gathering around us. Not good.

"Girls, on the count of three, we bust through the crowd and jump out that window." I saw them nod. "One…two…THREE!" We ran as fast as our legs could carry us, and the crowd parted as we ran out and for the window. We were only on the third floor, so no worries. (HAHA, I made the four of them seem like supergirls.) We jumped through the window and landed gracefully on our feet. I let out a sigh of relief, but tensed up again as Tsukasa, TSUKASA of all people walked around the corner and spotted us.

"What's up, angels?"

"None of your beeswax." Rima snapped.

"WAIT! WHAT ARE YOU BOYS DOING!" We jumped slightly at his sudden exclamation, and followed Tsukasa's gaze.

My eyeballs almost popped out of my sockets at the sight.

THE BOYS WERE ABOUT TO JUMP DOWN TOO.

"WHAT THE EFFIN' HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING THAT'S DANGEROUS HAVEN'T YOUR MOMMIES TOLD YOU THAT THIS KIND OF STUFF IS PROFESSIONAL AND IF YOU DIMWITS BREAK YOUR NECKS AND DIE WE WON'T DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT AND DON'T THINK WE'RE GOING TO PAY FOR YOUR MEDICAL FEES AND NOW THAT'S SAID IF YOU GUYS GET IT YOU CAN JUMP!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

Utau and Yaya were almost dying of laughter, while Rima was holding back a smile. I sweatdropped at my own rant, and lowered my head, hiding my blush.

"So, Amu-_koi_, you actually care about us." That hentai drawled in his husky voice.

"IN YOUR DREAMS, YOU DUMMY!" I shouted back.

Two coughs were heard. "Has everyone forgotten about my presence?" Tsukasa asked, expression sad.

We shut up to hear what he had to say.

"Devils, show them the way to their class. I believe that you eight are in the same homeroom."

"NANI?" The four of us shouted at the same time.

I could see the boys smirking even from such a distance. I had an impulse to jump up there and punch their pretty little faces into their brains.

"NOW." Tsukasa said firmly.

Bah. Guess we'll have to listen to the principal, even if it was just this once.

*Ikuto POV*

To our amazement, the four girls ran at top speed out of the crowd and jumped out the window. WERE THEY COMMITTING SUICIDE? We were on the third floor for crisis sakes!

Worrying for others other than the boys was just not my thing, but I couldn't help but WORRY for the girls a bit. Especially…Amu. Shit. What the hell am I thinking?

Okay never mind. For get I said anything, 'kay? Three floors weren't THAT high.

"Boys, let's catch up with the girls." I said. Kukai and Nagihiko were all for it, but Kairi wasn't so enthusiastic. We half pushed him over to the window, the fans trailing behind us, shouting and making kissy faces. Tell the truth, I was really sick of it.

We were about to jump down till we saw Amu's incredulous face. It was priceless. "WHAT THE EFFIN' HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING THAT'S DANGEROUS HAVEN'T YOUR MOMMIES TOLD YOU THAT THIS KIND OF STUFF IS PROFESSIONAL AND IF YOU DIMWITS BREAK YOUR NECKS AND DIE WE WON'T DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT AND DON'T THINK WE'RE GOING TO PAY FOR YOUR MEDICAL FEES AND NOW THAT'S SAID IF YOU GUYS GET IT YOU CAN JUMP!" She yelled.

Utau and Yaya were laughing at her rant, and even Rima was suppressing a smile.

I smirked. "So, Amu-_koi_, you actually care about us." Being yelled by her felt like an accomplishment.

"In your dreams, you DUMMY!" She roared back. She totally looked like a kitten that pretended itself was a lion—until you actually faced her. Being kicked one time in the shins and one time at my private wasn't a pleasant thing.

Tsukasa finally took out his principal manners and told us to lead the angels to their class.

Which was exactly the same place as ours. Oh, we're going to have a good time. And right in the afternoon, we'll start our scheme.

Secrets were going to be revealed. I couldn't help but smirk.

Amu POV

I crossed my arms as we followed the stupid boys to the stupid classroom to meet the stupid new class which contained those stupid stinkin' devils.

"GRAWWR." Oops. Accidently let that out. Rima looked at me with her eyes twinkling, which was just about the same as a laugh. "Careful. Don't get your outer character spoiled." She whispered.

That blue-haired moron looked over his shoulder at us, there was amusement in his eyes, and deep down…there was some…confusion?

I made sure nobody was watching, and stuck out my tongue at him like a five-year old.

He smirked. "Are you teasing me?" He asked quietly, just loud enough for me and the girls to hear.

"So what if I am?" I challenged, trying not to be aware of the faint, very faint blush on my cheeks.

"My, my. Are you blushing, Amu-koi?"

"Should someone slap you and wake you up?"

"Why, you can, strawberry."

"No, I'd rather keep my hands clean, thank you."

"Come on, you're no fun."

"I don't appreciate your type of fun, boy."

"I appreciate it."

"Nobody asked YOU, baka."

So we continued like that, our conversation getting louder and louder, fangirls sending me death glares, while other fans took out their cell phones and recorded our little "chat". Utau, Yaya and Rima were also starting a "conversation" typical to me and Ikuto's, with Kukai, Kairi, and Nagihiko. Except for Kairi and Yaya, where Yaya had her shy outer character on, shunning every question Kairi asked her with blushes.

We FINALLY reached the classroom.

"Welcome, new kids! Class, this is the new angels attending our school! I'm Nikaidou-sensei!" A brown-orange haired glass wearing crooked tie rumpled suit person said. "Introduce yourselves!"

"Amu Hinamori." I said coldly. "AMU-SAMA COOL N' SPICY!"

"Utau Hoshina." "UTAU-SAMA SIT OVER HERE!" A glare from her shut them all up.

"Yaya Yuiki." She said, playing with her fingers, sucking on her usual flavored lollipop. Some boys fainted, crying out words like: CUTENESS…

"Rima Mashiro." "WE'LL SERVE YOU RIMA SAMA!" Cried the boys, all getting in a fight.

"OKAY! ENOUGH!" Nikaidou yelled. "Himamori-san, go sit next to Tsukiyomi-kun!"

"No. And it's Hinamori, thank you."

"Himamori-san…do you know that I'm with _those_ people?"

I froze. "I don't know what you're talking about." I said, trying to act as natural as possible.

"Why? You don't want to go back, do you?"

"I don't know what you mean, Nikaidou." I snapped.

"Well, you do know that Ami's still there…we could do anything we want with her. She'd obey. Is there any need to let her come and take you away by force? You'd never hurt her, after all." Nikaidou said with a sly smile. The tension in the classroom was building up. I felt my breath quicken. I looked at the girls, panicked. How could Nikaidou be a spy, _here_? Here of all places! I though we were safe!

The girls looked back at me, their panicked expressions mirroring mine.

"Nikaidou. Tomorrow. Lunch-time. Here. Or else." I walked to my seat besides the blue-haired pervert, and at Nikaidou's instructions, Utau took seat by Kukai, Yaya by Kairi and Rima by Nagihiko.

For the whole morning, I was oblivious to Ikuto's teasing and Nikaidou's talking. I knew that the girls and I were in danger.

They had found us after all.

Ikuto POV

I didn't get Amu and Nikaidou's conversation, and by the looks of it, the whole class hadn't, either. Some pieces didn't quite fit.

1. How could the stupid and half mental Nikaidou, make a panicked look appear on the mighty four angels' faces with just a conversation?

2. Who was this Ami?

3. How could this Ami take the angels with force without getting hurt? What connection did she have with the girls' secret?

4. Was it the same _those_ people from yesterday the girls' conversation?

For the whole morning, I didn't hear a word Nikaidou was saying. I wrote the questions I had in mind down on a sheet of paper, and talked to Amu, trying to get something out of her mouth. She didn't seem to hear a word I was saying, and the blank expression on her face was so lifeless and dead that I did all it took to keep myself from flinching every time I looked at her. (Hey, that bad, Iky? Or do you care about your little strawberry too much, huh? XD)

**Time Skip (The STALKING STARTS!)-Noon**

"Guys, remember the plan. Stalk, signal, lead and lock."

"No problem, Ikuto!" Kukai gave me a thumbs up.

Kairi pushed his glasses up.

Nagihiko nodded confidently.

We waited until the girls were done eating (They barely touched their food, staring out into space) and got up after them, making sure all the fans weren't noticing. We followed them to this big willow tree behind the school building and hid ourselves behind a bush.

A thorn bush.

Wow. What fun!

The girls started talking, and we concentrated on their voices instead of the thorns just millimeters away from our skin.

"How could they find us?" Utau shouted to the air.

"I'm sorry, I thought we were safe…" Amu whispered, lowering her head like a little child who had just been yelled at by her parents.

"IT'S NOT AMU-CHI'S FAULT!" Yaya screamed.

"We all thought we were safe." Rima said to Amu, patting her back.

"Maybe…since we made that bet with those boys, we should let them kick us out and then move." Amu said. "They could find us anytime they wanted to, with Ami."

"Don't worry, Amu, you won't be able to go against her, but we can fight back right?" Utau asked.

"I'm afraid when that day comes, I won't be able to restrain myself when I see you guys hurt her. I know she deserves it, but she's my sister, after all." I was pretty sure that exclamation marks popped out of the four of us' heads.

"Ami does bad things to people! Ami's a bad girl! Ami used to hurt all of us!" Yaya said, with a fierce look on her small face. "Amu-chi shouldn't care for her!"

"How about…let's tell Tsukasa. Maybe he'd dish Nikaidou out." Rima suggested quietly.

"No. What if Tsukasa's with Nikaidou? You never know, Rima." Utau said.

"For now, let's just act like nothing has happened. Tomorrow, I'll go by myself. If he calls those people over, maybe I can beg, and they'll take me instead of you guys. They want me the most, after all." Amu said, light suddenly showing on her face, like this was the best idea ever.

"NO!" The other three shouted at the same time.

"I'm not putting you guys in risk! I'm the person that can trade freedom for three people. Do you want to be taken back? Escaping isn't that easy—you guys should know! If Nikaidou really is with them, then he'd know that I'm worth the most. I can go right now and tell him to take me. He'd oblige and the three of you would be safe! No "buts", okay?" She said, seeing Yaya open her mouth. "It was me who led you guys out of that hell of a place in the first place. I have to take responsibility for it. If they take me, sure, they'll force me to do horrible things. Sure, I'd get beaten up. Sure, they'd torture me like no tomorrow, but who cares? As long as the three of you are safe, I'm more than willing to go for it!" By now, the four of them all had tears running down their cheeks. They put their hands together and whispered quietly, "BFF!"

"If you really do go, Amu, we'd go and save you all the same!" Utau said.

"Yaya's no baby!" Yaya cried enthusiastically.

"We'll all stick together." Rima said simply.

"Thanks." They hugged each other, before going off separate ways. As we agreed to, I went for Amu, Kukai went for Utau, Kairi went for Yaya, and Nagihiko went off and followed Rima.

I couldn't help but feel some ache in my heart as I went and stalked Amu.

It wasn't that kind of ache when _that_ girl ditched me; it was a new one, like something had grown inside of me, making me feel the pain she was feeling.

No, I wouldn't let it grow too fast yet. The famous playboy Tsukiyomi Ikuto wouldn't fall for a girl so easily.

Tianxin: I made this chappie short, and it's kinda boring, I was about to write it all, but it hadn't reached stalking time and it was already 9 pages in length. Forgive me peoples! Next chappie will have screaming AMUTO, RIMAHIKO, YAIRI and KUTAU! Stay tuned minna! REVIEWS WOULD BE APPRECIATED!


	3. Chapter 3

Tianxin: I am like, SO SORRY.

Amu: You sure said it.

Tianxin: Well, my mom wouldn't let me near the computer that much, and I did this surgery. No computer. so yeah. :(

Ikuto: Excuses, excuses.

Tianxin: SHEESH, IT'S FOR REAL! Okay, let's start the story! I promise to make this chap extra long!

Utau: Then you'd _better_ hurry up. *dark aura*

Tianxin: *gulp* I don't own Shugo Chara. (If I did, Ikuto would kiss Amu on the lips multiple times in the anime and manga and Tadagay would be in a dress dancing around all gay.) :p

Chapter Three

~*The Angels, the Devils, and the Janitor's Closet Part Two*~

Normal POV

Ikuto followed in pursuit of Amu, but not about a hundred steps, Amu whisked around and said to the hiding Ikuto (In a tree) , "I know you're there, Tsukiyomi. What do you want?" Her voice was strange to Ikuto. It didn't sound like she was the cool n' spicy Hinamori Amu from before, it almost sounded like she was weary.

Ikuto jumped down the tree and landed nimbly on his feet with his hands in his pockets, chuckling lightly. "Only the great Hinamori can find me when I'm trying to hide myself." It was true. Ikuto tried to hide his surprise.

"Look, Tsukiyomi. I don't know why you boys are so intent on getting close to us girls. I don't know what plan you have in mind, but let me tell you, _it's not going to work._" Amu said. Something ached there, in her heart. She would be leaving this academy, very, very soon. She had to leave her friends behind as well. She tried to hide her sorrow feelings.

"We know you angels have a secret." Ikuto replied simply, his face showing no expression. He could see that Amu had frozen, as well as he could see the pain in her eyes. She started to breathe heavily.

"Tsukiyomi, let's put it at that, if you devils stick your noses any further into our business, then you'll be a part of our secret too. Mind you, it's not some pleasant thing, and if you really are intent to find out, don't think we're going to tell you. If you don't like to be tortured, to be hated, to be used, to be on the run for the rest of your life, then you'd better leave us alone." Amu spat in one breath, her normally small and petite face filled with disgust and hatred. She turned around and stalked off, and in her fury of emotions, she failed to notice that Ikuto had started to stalk her again, and this time, Amu wouldn't be so lucky on escaping.

* * *

*Meanwhile, Kukai and Utau*

Utau wasn't as keen as Amu was, even though she did feel very strange, like a pair of eyeballs were following her. She ignored her strange feelings, thinking that it must be because of what she was about to do, and kept on walking.

Yes, Hoshina Utau, once the most prized singer of Japan, the forgotten star for six years, yes, she was going to sing again. And why you ask? Why she hadn't sung? Because of _those_ people, her voice had hypnotic powers. She could turn the powers on and off. She banned herself from singing, from then on. She was afraid that she would unknowingly start to hurt the people around her, even though she could control her powers. She was going to try and conquer herself now, because she knew that when time comes and they had to fight for their freedom, her voice would be of use.

Kukai was just plain confused as he saw Utau walk briskly over to another tree, took a deep breath, and started to sing.

_Hoshi wo kakushi teru Utsu muita hitomi ni _

_Tomadou dake Nanimo deki nakute _

_Te to te omone temo Dokoka gikochi naine _

_Yume no naka mitaini Waratte yo _

_Yoru no kanata Hibiku senritsu _

_Atsui mune wa Sawagi dasu _

_Sasayaku Blue Moon Te wo nobashi tara _

_Suguni todoki souna no ni _

_Itsumo yasashi ku Hohoemu dakede _

_Oi kakete hakure naine _

_Ichibyou ichibyou Hikaru suna tsubu dane _

_Hitotsubu mokobo senai Wasure nai _

_Kie teshimaisona Komaku togaru gatsu ga _

_Muboubi na senaka ni Tsume wo tate _

_Amaku nokoru Kizuato fukaku _

_Kizamu shou Dai teite _

_Hakanai Blue Moon Doushite kimi wo _

_Suki ni natteshi matta no _

_Onaji bamen de Togireru tamama no _

_Kanashi sugiru mono gatari _

_Miage ru Blue Moon Kimi wo omou toki _

_Watashi no jikan ha toma ru _

_Nageki no Blue Moon Hate nai yami no _

_Fukasa ninomi koma reteku _

_Kanawa nakutemo Itoshi teimasu _

_Itsuka sora ga sake temo _

_Eien ni Omotte imasu_

More to Kukai's surprise, Utau started to cry all of a sudden at the ending of the song. And what confused him even more, was that the song Utau had just sang, was this famous missing singer Hanoshi Autu's (A simple random name for an incredibly dense guy. XD!) trademark song, Blue Moon.

"Her voice sounds exactly like Autu…" Kukai murmured to himself. Utau was still crying as if there was no tomorrow. You couldn't blame her. What she's been through because of _those_ people, you will never experience.

Kukai shook his head, telling himself to ponder about this later, and went off to lock Ikuto and Amu up into the Janitor's closet.

* * *

*Nagihiko and Rima…*

The more Nagihiko followed Rima, the more he felt dizzy. Rima kept on walking big loops around the back of the school, sometimes in a zigzag pattern, sometimes just nowhere.

About thirty minutes of the nonsense, Rima finally found an isolated part of the school, just like Amu and Utau had, and settled down, and madly muttered, "Ha. Now let's see who can follow me!"

Nagihiko felt a shiver run up his spine. Was he found? The small voice of Rima made him breathe a sigh of relief. "Who _would_ actually follow me?"

Nagihiko didn't pretend to be a moving bush for nothing.

"Maybe, just maybe, if I can perform the so-called comedy again for those people, Amu would be spared…" Rima whispered, eyes on the ground.

"Comedy?" Nagi repeated quietly, wondering the meaning.

"Dancing on thorns and hot iron…_their_ twisted sense of comedy." Rima said, poison in her tone. "What we have escaped for six years…has finally come back to find us."

What did all of this mean? Nagi felt his head spin. The angels' secret weren't as simple as they thought.

* * *

*Kairi and Yaya*

You can say that Kairi was smart. Very, very smart as a matter of fact. But it was in the case of mathematics, English, multiple studies of languages, science, geography, and so on and so on. What he wasn't smart at, was in physical activity, which included spying on people. You couldn't say that he was physically handicapped, neither could you say that he was clumsy, he was just average at it.

So when he stumbled off to follow Yaya, he got caught.

Yaya didn't think there would be many people in the corridors in school hours (Lunch hour had ended.), in fact, she didn't suspect there'd be anyone at all. She pouted slightly as she trailed slowly down the corridor, she hated the thought of Amu being taken away. Just as her train of thought ended, the last piece of caramel candy had completely disappeared in her mouth. She always felt uneasy without candy.

"YAYA WANT CANDY!" Yaya shouted to no one in particular.

Kairi was so scared at the sudden outburst he almost tripped over his own prop and almost landed right on Yaya. He was doing a bad job of pretending to be a vending machine.

"VENDING MACHINES CAN MOVE! YAYA WANT TO TELL EVERYONE!" Yaya shouted.

"WAIT!" Kairi shouted, before he thought of what he was doing. He blushed pink, and said frantically, "Yaya-san, it's not what you think it is! I'm just practicing for a play…" He trailed off as he saw the-just-shouting-her-lungs-off-babyish Yaya playing with her fingers uneasily. "S-sorry for being babyish…sorry, Kairi-san, d-don't hate Yaya…" Yaya burst out crying. She ran off top speed towards her dormitory.

Kairi felt stupid and awkward for the first time in his life. What was with Yaya?

* * *

*Back to Ikuto and Amu*

We should've been to the part where Kukai is about to lock them up in the Janitor's closet, if I'm correct. This Janitor's closet was exactly by the boys' (Ikuto and the others) dormitory, and this particular dormitory was right by Amu and the others' dormitory, so it was almost certain that Amu would walk by the Janitor's closet.

Kukai squatted behind the corner, waiting for Amu and Ikuto to show up. He wore this black sock over his head, with eyeholes, of course, a black tuxedo, and those kind of army pants and black sneakers. He felt rather proud of himself. Any time now, and they would show up…

Amu stormed towards the girl's dormitory, a fury of emotions washing over again and again. What was with those stupid boys, she thought angrily. They're nosier than Rima's grandma (Randomness… XD).

Ikuto picked up his speed as he saw Amu almost reach the corner—the corner where Kukai was squatting, waiting to pounce at second's notice.

As Amu reached the open door of the closet, Ikuto stepped right behind her with a swift, big step, and Kukai rushed out of the corner, looking like a bandit, and pushed the two of them in with all his might. With a big crash, a loud shriek, the BAM of a door slamming, the two were inside. Kukai tried not to laugh as he bounded off to close up Nagi. Kairi would be closing him up, and then Ikuto would go and close the door on Kairi. It was the perfect plan…unless you got someone interfering. The devils never intended to lock up the door, but someone else wanted them locked.

Nikaidou tossed Tsukasa the key, and with a satisfying click, Ikuto and Amu were locked. They headed off silently towards the next pair.

* * *

*Inside the closet*

"YOU JERK!" Amu yelled at Ikuto, totally forgetting her outer character. That was a reason why she especially hated this boy—he could make her act like herself without even meaning to.

"Someone pushed me." Ikuto said, half smirking in the dark. The smirk vanished as he got clubbed on the head.

"It hurts, Amu-koi." Ikuto pouted.

"Shut it, baka." Amu breathed deeply. It was cramped in here, not to mention smelly. "Cell phone?"

"Nope." Ikuto shrugged.

"Hair-pin." Amu wanted to pick the lock.

"I'm a boy."

"Hammer?" Amu asked almost desperately.

"Are you about to commit murder?"

"No, but I'm going to commit suicide if I stay any longer with you." Amu hissed coldly.

"You do know, that they say there's a ghoul in this closet, killing everyone but the old Janitor? The ghoul can't kill him cause he's a ghost." Ikuto made this all up, and you got it right, it was just for fun.

Amu shuddered involuntarily. Ghosts were her weak spot. "A-are you s-sure?" Amu asked shakily. Ikuto smirked.

"Of course. I've stayed here for two years, haven't I?"

Amu silenced, and hugged her knees. She wasn't going to go and snuggle with _him. _

"Scared?" Ikuto asked, almost gently.

"N-no." Amu replied, but screamed when Ikuto tapped a bucket with his hand. They were close enough in this cramped place, but Amu couldn't help but move a little closer to the boy beside her.

"Scared?" Ikuto asked again, this time with a teasing note in his voice.

"Y-yeah." Amu admitted unwillingly, shuddering again at the wind whistling from the crack in the door.

Ikuto hugged Amu close, and Amu let him.

"Just this once. You player." Amu said, blushing. He wouldn't see in the dark.

"Whatever you say, Strawberry."

They stayed like that for a while, before Ikuto started the task at hand.

"Can I ask you a question?" Ikuto asked carefully.

"Depends on what you want to know." Amu became guarded.

"Why do you seem to hate us boys so much?"

Amu startled Ikuto a bit with her sudden outburst, "**Of course** I'd hate boys, with that player and my father killing my mom and going off for that **stupid** boss of E-, just for those stupid riches and glory and fame, forcing my sister and friends to go and do horrible things…how could I not hate boys? **They ruined my life**." She cut herself off in the middle, and when she finished her rant, tears were streaming again down her cheeks.

Ikuto was surprised. A player boyfriend. A criminal, evil father. A dead mother. Family torn apart. Friends forced. And her sister. Ami? Was this her secret? Ami? It sounded strangely familiar. He had heard it somewhere, but right now he couldn't quite put his finger on it. Right now, he couldn't help but feel sorry for her.

"I'm sorry." Ikuto said quietly, almost regretting he'd asked.

Amu wiped her tears, getting a hold of herself before she'd break into hysterics (she did every time when she talked about it all) and said to Ikuto seriously:

"I know you probably want to know our secrets so you can kick us out. But I assure you, at least I'd be gone very soon, I'll go back, so please stop trying to know. We're cold to everyone because we don't want other people to get hurt. We quit the bet. I'll be slave for a week, so let my friends go, 'kay? And when we get out, just pretend we never met, and forget this conversation. It's for your own good."

Amu sighed, and almost smiled. "You know, this is the first time since I've put down my outer character in front of a person other than my friends—it feels nice."

Ikuto was had just about gotten over the shock. "You're a strong girl."

"My friends are stronger."

A silence fell between the two of them. It was a comfortable silence, where both were content at their position. Amu felt a bliss that she had not felt since a very long time, for a person whom could actually understand, and Ikuto, even though he was unaware, his feelings for Amu had grown, and he was unknowingly happy just with Amu in his arms.

The time passed, and the two of them would have given anything to let the moment last.

* * *

*Nagihiko and Rima*

(Both in another Janitor's closet, by a pair handy walkie talkies and a weird dressed bandit, which is um...Kukai)

"R-Rima-chan? Can you sort of get off?" Nagi huffed. Rima was in her defense mode. Yup, a round, golden little ball. Not that you could see in the dark, but when you had it on you chest, you couldn't exactly breathe.

Rima didn't reply, instead as an answer, she rolled down onto his stomach.

"Unfgh. Please, Rima-chan…"

"What?"

"Get o-off m-me." Nagi choked.

Rima rolled over his that spot, there was a muffled little yelp. Rima then sat down daintily, as far away from Nagi as she possibly could get. Nagi sweat-dropped. You would've thought he was a porcupine or something poisonous.

"Purple colored baka. Do you know how to get out?" Rima asked, no emotion in her voice.

"Uhh…no, Rima-chan. I was about to ask you the same thing."

"Fujisaki, it is your effin' fault I am in here in the first place, so can you effin' please come up with an idea because after another effin' half hour I have to have my afternoon tea!" Rima's evil aura was a bit too much for Nagi to bear, and he cowered a little.

"R-Rima-chan. Well, as long as we're here, we're here…" Then, Nagihiko heard a loud click come from the door. It was locked! That Kukai…was this a joke or something? Didn't they all disagree to locking the door up? But right now, the task at hand…Nagihiko was fast at thinking, and only a few seconds had passed, so even Rima didn't have the time to be suspicious.

*Outside the door*

"Let's go, Nikaidou. We'd be busted if they found out who we were."

"Ah, Tsukasa."

"Tomorrow is the day, Nikaidou. I trust your acting skills, but I should warn you, Those angels are no average girls."

"Have some faith in me, won't you? And of course I know. After all, I do "work" with those people. I saw then grow up."

"It's just a warning. You are rash at times. I almost let Hinamori find out something fishy the first time we met."

"The skipping grade thing? Well, it is needy for our plan."

"Don't go blabbing too much when you go back to report, you'd be dead sooner than you can blink."

"I'm not stupid."

"You act stupid."

"Enough! If we don't hurry up, Hoshina and Souma might get out!"

"Hai, hai."

* * *

*Back inside*

"So am I supposed to be waiting in here with _you_?" Rima snapped.

"Yes, I think the best thing we could do is wait for someone to find us."

"Fujisaki, what will happen if I get hungry?"

"Don't worry, by then somebody'd find us."

"Well, if they don't, you will be the meat provider, purple-headed freak."

Nagihiko felt stupid. "Um…Hai."

They lapsed into a silence, but this silence was not the kind of silence Amu and Ikuto experienced. It was an evil aura, nightmarish, quiet to death silence. Those silences, if you had ever experienced them before, dear reader, should know that this was one of the worst kind of silences in the world. Poor Nagihiko—he only wanted to accomplish his mission, he had nothing else in mind at all. But Rima, the over-guarded little blonde, had doubts, and they were big doubts, about the boy beside her.

If you were wondering, Nagihiko's "mission" was to pry something useful secrets out of Rima's mouth.

The silence continued, and neither Rima nor Nagihiko did anything to break it. (No worries, people, there will be more Rimahiko moments in the future desu!)

* * *

*Utau and Kukai*

"Get your hands off me, ya freak!" Utau yelled at Kukai. They were in a queer position, Kukai on top, Utau under. They really didn't have a choice, cause they were locked up, not in a Janitor's closet, but a rather big drawer of a wardrobe.

How they got there? Simple, Kairi had somehow lost his glasses, and forgotten his contacts, and got the place all wrong. Sure, Utau was being followed by Kukai, but Kairi couldn't see very clearly, and mistaken this wardrobe for a closet. So he pushed them both inside, and slammed the door shut.

You ask how the wardrobe got there? Saaya Yamabuki was the owner of this wardrobe, and she was transferring to a slutty girls' private nearby. Her wardrobe full of clothes and um…slutty underwear, was being moved towards her new dorm as well.

Right now, this particular wardrobe, was being lifted into a pink truck, and the jostling movements did not at all help Utau with her carsick, boat sick, and every kind of transportation sick issue. She puked on Saaya's underwear, and all over Kukai's prized shirt, too.

"Crap! My shirt, but Hoshina, are you okay?"

"Does it look I'm okay?" Utau asked shakily, still not putting down her cold and cruel outer character thing.

After a few seconds of jostling, Kukai spoke.

"Hey, I heard you sing, it was beautiful." Kukai said truthfully. He just wasn't the kind of person who could exactly keep a secret for twenty-four hours.

Utau froze. She had checked for sure nobody was there.

"Souma, please, please don't tell anyone!" Utau begged suddenly, voice pleading, her violet eyes as wide as plates. "Please don't tell anyone…what if I hurt someone…what if…what if…" Utau was near breaking down now. Her memories of those machines, tubes, and all those mad experiments which used her as the little white mouse, and all the innocent people she hurt just because of those people came pouring back inside her head like a sudden flood. The flood's water came out as tears, and she clutched onto Kukai as if he was the only thing that kept her alive.

"Whoa, Hoshina. Sorry I asked. Uh…Are you okay?"

Utau tried to blink her tears back, she hated to let other people see her cry, but Kukai had touched, no, stabbed was the better word, her weak spot, her only weak spot, and it felt worse than being punched in the stomach or getting kicked in the shins.

Utau sniffed, and turned her head to the other side with such speed that her pigtails almost knocked Kukai out. She let out a sigh in her head—she…somehow felt this Kukai could be trusted. He didn't seem to be like a person who'd do that kind of thing…yes, he could be trusted.

Maybe, she'd let her guard down and give herself a break for once.

* * *

When the truck's door opened, Kukai and Utau would find themselves in a slutty girls' private — and mad fan-girls (Yup, Kukai and the other boys are famous), worried friends, a freaky Yamabuki and cross-dressing teachers awaits them!

What'll they do to get out of this school, and what'll they all do when Amu, Ikuto and the others come to find them?

And what on Earth are Nikaidou and Tsukasa up to?

And why, why does Ikuto seem to know Amu's sister Ami?

Tune in for the next chappie!

Tianxin: Well, seventeen pages on Word, you can't get ask for more than that, minna! And BTW, updates are gonna be slow, cause school has started, and school in China is FREAKY! Person who reviews first for this chapter and asks me why Ikuto seems to know Ami, I'll give you a sneaky peeky for a little bitty of the plot! Of course, that's if you want it!

R&R, ARIGATO! Press that link!


End file.
